


Morning Sickness

by ani_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_mage/pseuds/ani_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Draco, beef paste and pop-tarts do not go together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sickness

“Draco, beef paste and pop-tarts do not go together.”

Ever since Draco had discovered Tesco, their pantry had been stocked to bursting with the most disgusting Muggle food products. Kreacher flat out refused to enter the larder.

“Wanna bet? Besides, I’m having a craving.”

Harry watched in horror as Draco spread the meat paste (pinky raised) over a fruit flavored pop-tart.

“I know Hermione gave you her copy of _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ , but I already explained that pregnancy cravings are for pregnant witches. Not blokes who are adopting a four-year-old.”

“Shows how much you know,” Draco said, taking a prim bite of his snack.

Harry smirked as the expression on Draco’s face flowed from smug to nauseated faster than he could say Strawberry Sensation. _Well_ , thought Harry, _at least he’s experiencing morning sickness_. Draco’s genteel manners prevented him from spitting out his food, but it looked like it stuck on the way down.

“That book is absolute rubbish!”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble/ficlet was originally posted on my tumblr, ani-mage.tumblr.com. It was a part of a weekend writing challenge, for which readers of my blog submitted prompts.


End file.
